Duerme pequñín
by DixieClemets
Summary: -Venga... Cierra tus ojitos... Duérmete... Estoy aquí, contigo... No me voy a ir... -Dijo el erizo acunando al zorro de dos colas. Y pensar que ese mismo día, no creyó que algo así ocurriría. (Sontails Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

-¡Tails! ¿Cuando te queda?-Preguntó por el comunicador. Estaban en una base de eggman. En Ice Cap mountain. Hacía muchísimo frío. Sonic tiritaba intentando escuchar a su compañero, al cual, se le oía entrecortado.

-Es... oy... er... nando...-Intentó decir. -...El... ca... evo... ta... erca...-

-Repite, no se te entiende nada.-Pidió. Tails estaba en la sala de control. Por lo visto, transferían las señales. El zorro estaba colocando una bomba, pero, el problema, es que Eggaman se acercaba por momentos. El erizo tenía frío, pero estaba más preocupado por su hermano pequeño, quien estaba en una situación delicada. Si esa bomba no se instalaba bien, se auto explotaba según empezara la cuenta atrás. A eso le sumaba el hecho de que el Dr. Pesado. estaba cerca, quien no sabía que el zorro estaba ahí.

-Qu... esto... termi... ando... El cara... evo... est... cerca.-Se seguía oyendo entrecortado, pero, al menos se le pudo entender un: "Estoy terminando, el cara huevo está cerca."

-Por favor, ten cuidado, no quiero perder a mi hermanito.- Le pidió. Se acordó de un pacto que habían tenido minutos antes, de que: Sonic vigilaba y Tails entraba. -Ojala fuera yo quien estuviera ahí, así no estaría tan preocupado.- Le dijo. Pero Tails no dijo nada, sabía que si fuera al revés, Tails estaría mucho más preocupado de lo que está Sonic. De golpe, por el comunicador, se oyó una explosión. -¿Tails...? ¡Tails! ¡Responde! ¡Mierda!-Salió corriendo a dentro encontrándose con montones de brigadas de robots. Todos lo apuntaban. Era una emboscada. [Atención: Referencia a un videojuego. A ver si averiguan cual es] Sonic, con en comunicador en la mano, levantó ambas en señal de rendición. Uno de los robots le indicó que soltara el comunicador, y así hizo. Pero, antes de que este llegara al suelo, Sonic lo cogió tumbado en el frío suelo de cemento y activó un botón rojo que había en la parte de atrás. Con anterioridad, Sonic había colocado bombas de control remoto donde, ahora, se encontraban las brigadas de robots. Estos salieron volando. Una vez todos los robots fueron reducidos a cenizas, corrió a la sala de control... Todo estaba derrumbado. Se fijó en algo. Era lo que quedaba de una bomba bastante potente y un detonador. Pero, no era el explosivo de Tails. Levantó varios escombros. -Tails... Por favor... ¿...dónde estás...?- Entonces, el cobalto encontró el explosivo de Tails... También había explotado. Fue una reacción en cadena. Siguió buscando y lo encontró debajo de un montón de escombros. Estaba sangrando y no despertaba. Por suerte, todavía tenía pulso. Sonic se acercó a él y encendió el comunicador. -¡Knux! ¡¿Dónde estas?!-Preguntó.

-Afuera, esperando la orden de Tails para que Amy encienda los motores del avión.-Informó.

-¡Necesito que vengas, y rápido! Alguien activó otra bomba en la sala de control, haciendo que la de Tails también se activara. ¡El pobre está gravemente herido! ¡Y dile a Amy que vaya arrancando, pilotaré yo!-Le ordenó. Llegó a escuchar un "¡De acuerdo!" Antes de apagar el comunicador. Guardó el aparato y miró al menor... -Tails... si no te hubiese hablado, hubieses escuchado la otra bomba... Es mi culpa... Lo siento... ¿Eh?- Se fijó una marca que tenía en el cuello. Parecía que le habían inyectado algo azul... -Tails... Abre los ojos, por favor... por favor... por favor... No me puedo permitir el perderte...- Le acarició la cabeza. El cobalto se quitó la bufanda y se la puso al menor en forma de venda al menor en el pecho. Tenía que taparle las heridas para que dejara de sangrar y que no se le infectaran. Cogió su propia chaqueta y se la puso al zorrito para que no cogiera más frío. Lo tomó en brazos e intentó salir de allí, pero, se encontró con montones de robots. ¿Y ahora qué? Se oyó un estruendo y acto seguido, un robot cayó rotundo. Tenía un pequeño agujero donde estaría el chip lógico. Luego cayó otro con los mismos síntomas. Sonic miró a uno de los ventanales y se encontró con una sombra bastante conocida. Esta sostenía un rifle. Varios robots cayeron al suelo con un agujero enorme en la espalda. Ya Knux estaba haciendo de las suyas. Una vez acabaron con todos los robots, ayudaron a Sonic a salir llevando a Tails. Se subieron al tornado y se fueron. Cuando llegaron al taller vendaron a Tails y lo acostaron en su cuarto. Durante todo ese día, Tails no despertó, y Sonic no le quitó ojo de encima. Cuando llegó la madrugada, Sonic no pudo aguantar más y se durmió. No aguantó mucho hasta que algo lo despertó... Era un ruidito... Parecía... un llanto... Ese llanto le recordó a cuando Tails era pequeño y se caía o pasaba miedo. Sonrió de lado. Tails siempre fue tremenda_mente lindo, y nunca dejó de serlo. Aunque, a Sonic no le hubiese importado cuidarlo como si fuera un bebé otra vez. Ese llanó no paró, y cada vez era más notorio. El erizo abrió los ojos cansado. Automáticamente, se acordó de Tails y se asustó al no verlo acostado en la cama. Pero... Algo se movía entre las sábanas... Era... -¿¡Tails!?- Se asombró al verlo hecho una "bolita de pelos" mientras lloraba. Era muy pequeño... Era... un bebé. -Tails...- No terminaba de creérselo.

-Bua... Bua...- Lloró el mini-Tails. El oji-esmeralda se acercó al menor, se sentó en la cama y lo cogió en brazos... Era tan pequeño... tan indefenso y frágil... -Venga... Cierra tus ojitos... Duérmete... Estoy aquí, contigo... No me voy a ir... -Dijo el erizo acunando al zorro de dos colas. Y pensar que ese mismo día, no creyó que algo así ocurrirí menor al ver al mayor, le agarró la nariz. Acto seguido, se puso a reír.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bye! *Kisu*


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic terminó de acunar al pequeño zorrito, aun sin saber, cómo Tails estaba así. El pequeñín dejó de sonreír y se echó a llorar. -¿Eh? ¡No... no llores! Shh... ya... ya pasó...-Intentó tranquilizarlo, pero, nada funcionó. Pero, entonces, fue cuando se fijó en que el menor se estaba quedando violeta. Genial, el asma de nuevo. Cogió el inhalador y se lo dió. -Ya pasó... shh... ¿Cómo fue qué te hiciste bebé?-Preguntó de forma retórica. El menor solo sonrió agarrándolo de la nariz. -... Se ve que no... A ver cómo les cuento a los demás que eres un bebé.- El erizo salió con el zorro en brazos al salón, donde todavía conversaban Knux, Amy y Shadow esperando que Tails despertara. -Chicos, miren...-Les pidió.

-... Tails es... es un...-Se asombró Knux con los ojos como platos.

-Awwwwwwwwww...-Sonrió Amy.

-... Voy a comprar...-Dijo Shadow saliendo. Sonic lo intentó detener, pero Shadow le habló. -Te voy a comprar pañales y demás cosas para bebés. -Salió de la casa.

-Déjame cogerlo...-Pidió Amy.

-Toma...-Se lo dio, pero, según la rosa lo mantuvo, el rubio se echó a llorar. Parecía que se le partía el alma. Knux lo cargó, y nada. Parecía que lloraba para respirar. -Déjamelo.- Le pidió el erizo serio, creía saber el por qué lloraba. El equidna le hizo caso. -Shh... ya está... Ya pasó... Estoy aquí, contigo... no me voy a ir... Tu hermano está aquí y no te va a abandonar... Shh...- Lo fue calmando. El zorrito lo miró con ojos llorosos. -¿Ves? No me he ido.-Le sonrió el erizo. El zorrito se pegó más al mayor, queriéndole dar un abrazo. El cobalto lo abrazó con un poco de fuerza, no quería hacer daño al menor. Se sentía tan débil y dependiente de Sonic en ese mismo momento. El azulado empezó a acunar al oji-celeste para que terminara de llorar. Sonic se sentó en un sillón abrazando al pequeño de dos colas. Empezó a cantar una canción de cuna para que el menor se durmiera...

 _ **Twinkle twinkle little star,  
How i wonder what you are,  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky,  
Star light,  
Star bright,  
The first star i see tonight,  
I wish i may, i wish i might,  
Have the wish i wish tonight,  
Twinkle twinkle little star,  
How i wonder what you are,  
I have so many wishes to make,  
But most of all is what i state,  
So just wonder,  
That i've been dreaming of,  
I wish that i can have owe her enough,  
I wish i may, i wish i might,  
Have the dream i dream tonight,  
Ooo baby  
Twinkle twinkle little star,  
How i wonder what you are,  
I want a girl who'll be all mine,  
And wants to say that i'm her guy,  
Someones sweet that's for sure,  
I want to be the one shes looking for,  
I wish i may, i wish i might,  
Have the girl i wish tonight,  
Ooo baby  
Twinkle twinkle little star,  
How i wonder what you are,  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky,  
Star light,  
Star bright,  
The first star i see tonight,  
I wish i may, i wish i might,  
Have the wish i wish tonight.**_

Para cuando terminó, el zorrito se había quedado dormido. Sonic sonrío mirando a su pequeño hermanito dormir. -Hace mucho que no lo veía dormir de una forma tan apacible... Últimamente, tiene mucho estrés, no sé por qué, y eso no le deja dormir bien.- Informó a sus amigos. -Me alegra verlo descansar apaciblemente.- Volvió a sonreír.

-Eres un gran amigo, Sonic.-Le dijo Knux poniéndole una mano en el hombro. -Y un gran hermano mayor.-

-No sé que sería de Tails sin ti.- Dijo Amy. -Él depende mucho de ti.-Sonrió melancólica.

-Sé que depende de mí, por eso, nunca me he venido abajo... Para él, soy un héroe, alguien que nunca lloraría, pero... En el fondo, sabéis que soy alguien que soporta mucho... mucho dolor.- No mentía. De pequeño, no supo lo que era que le criaran sus padres. Nunca tuvo padre, y desde que encontró a su madre, no había vuelto a saber de ella, dándole a entender a Sonic que no quería hablar con él. Sus hermanos los ignoraban al completo y hacían como si él no existiera. Casi todos sus romances habían acabado en que la novia le era infiel. Siempre tenía que aguantar al cara huevo y derrotarlo. Mantenerse firme y alegre para no caer en depresión... Pero, sobre todo. Para que Tails pudiera depender de alguien que no se derrumbaría. Tails era feliz gracias a Sonic, si no fuera por él, Tails siempre estaría depresivo por el tema de que sus padres lo abandonaron, o porque tiene el complejo de tener dos colas... o porque algunas personas todavía se ríen de él... o porque se ríen de sus creaciones... o porque no tiene pareja... o porque tiene miles de miedos... Hablando de miedos...

De pronto, por la ventana entró una luz blanca seguida de un ruido estrepitoso... Una tormenta había empezado. El menor abrió los ojos de golpe y empezó a llorar. En ese instante, entró Shadow con las bolsas. -Por favor, decidme que está llorando por la tormenta y no porque acabo de entrar.-Suplicó el azabache serio y Knux se puso a reír.

-Es por la tormenta, te recuerdo que le teme a los rayos...-Dijo Sonic intentando calmarlo. Amy cogió las bolsas y fue a prepararle un biberón a Tails. Mientras, Sonic, Shadow y Knux se las tuvieron que apañar para tranquilizarlo entre rayo y rayo. Knux se puso a hacerle carantoñas para que se divirtiese, aunque acabó más asustado. Pasó lo mismo con Shadow, que intentó el típico: "¿Dónde está el bebé?"...

...

...

...

...

...

Tails acabó llorando a grito pelado.

Sonic lo estuvo meciendo por todo el salón. Se lo acercó y le dio un besito en el cachete. Los llanto se fueron calmando, ahora, solo sollozaba. Amy volvió con el biberón y Sonic lo cogió.

-Vengan a la habitación de Tails, antes, era una habitación semi-acorazada para cuando Tails hacía experimentos, pero, al final, la utilizó de dormitorio porque desde allí no se oyen los rayos.-Dijo, una vez en la habitación, Knux cerró la puerta y dejaron de oírse los rayos. Sonic se sentó en la cama y Shadow se le sentó al lado. Amy encendió una pequeña lamparita que tenía formas de estrellas y se sentó en una silla. Y Knux se sentó en un puff. Todos se pusieron a mirar a Sonic, quien le estaba dado el biberón al menor. -Todavía no se me ha ido la práctica.-Sonrió el cobalto. El pequeño zorrito bebía la leche muy tranquilo hasta que empezó a cerrar sus ojitos. Sonic dejó el biberón a un lado y se puso en pie dándole golpecitos a Tails en la espalda para que eructara. Intento fallido, para ese entonces, el pequeño se había quedado dormido. Sonic se sentó en la cama de nuevo.

-Así que... Ahora, Tails es un bebé... ¿Cómo haremos para que vuelva a la normalidad?-Preguntó el rojo.

-No sé... Solo sé que está así por culpa de un líquido que le inyectaron. Si fue eggman, creo que no nos costará encontrar la cura.-Dijo Sonic. -De momento, voy a estar cuidando a Tails, cómo cuando eramos pequeños...-Sonrió de lado.

-Sí, solo que esta vez, Faker, nos tienes para ayudarte.-Sonrio Shadow.

-¡Eso!-Sonrió Knux.

-Cuenta con nosotros.-Dijo feliz Amy.

-Chicos... Gracias, Tails os estaría tan agradecido.-Sonrió Sonic feliz.

Los chicos se quedaron a dormir en habitaciones contiguas a esa, y Sonic se durmió en la misma cama de Tails para protegerlo.

-Dulces sueños, pequeño...-Le dijo el cobalto dándole un beso en el la frente. Acto seguido, lo abrazó más, pegándolo a su cuerpo y se durmió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bye! *Kisu*


End file.
